


Are You Sentimental, Mama, Are You Proud?

by littlebitlostandfound



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitlostandfound/pseuds/littlebitlostandfound
Summary: Mae wasn't informed about Mother's day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Are You Sentimental, Mama, Are You Proud?

She feels a finger poking her cheek. 

“Hmm,” Parr hums, squinting to refocus her eyes. They land on her daughter. “You’re up early.” 

Mae stares at her for a moment before burying her head against her chest, as if wanting to hide from the world. Cathy breathes out a chuckle before wrapping her arms around her. 

“Nothing wrong with that, my love,” Parr reassures, dropping her head down to sneak a kiss on her forehead. 

Mae revels in the warmth that her mother provides before hunger settles in, her stomach grumbling. She presses her nose against her neck, whispering. “Breakfast, Mama.”

“Can’t have you starving now, can we?” Parr muses, and Mae shakes her head, sitting up to stretch. They head downstairs to the kitchen hand-in-hand and take their places on the counter. She notices that she was the last Queen to come down, but Mae was the first of the children to join in for breakfast. 

“Good morning to the two of you,” Aragon smiles, setting a cup of orange juice in front of Mae and a mug of coffee for Parr. “Your first mother’s day, Cathy. How are you feeling?”

Cathy blushes. “Was that today? I’ve completely forgotten.” 

“What’s that, Mama?” Mae shyly asks, but was completely drowned out by the conversations crossing over the table. Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward make their way downstairs with a skip to their steps, greeting their respective mothers before making rounds. 

“Happy Mother’s day, Cathy,” Edward and Elizabeth grin, going on either side of her to sandwich her face in a kiss. Parr squeals in surprise before hugging each one individually to thank them. 

Mae hobbles down from her seat and tugs on Parr’s pyjama shirt. She looks down just as she holds her arms up, her eyes brimming with tears. She locks her arms around her neck and hides her face against her shoulder. 

“What happened, baby?” Parr asks gently, and despite not having touched anything on her plate, she excuses herself to go to the living room with her daughter in her arms. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Mae hiccups in between her words, trying to stop the tears but she doesn’t quite know how. “I don’t know about today.” 

“Oh, baby,” Parr coos, holding her impossibly closer, pressing her lips against her hairline. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” 

“No,” Mae shakes her head stubbornly, playing with the neckline of Parr’s top. Her tears slow down as she rambles. “I’nna be first to say Happy Mother’s Day. But I don’t know about it today and, and, Lizzie and Edward say it first but I wanted to be first.”

“Little thing, you have the biggest heart, I hope you know that,” Parr breathes, rocking her daughter from side to side. “Even I forgot that it was today. It’s not important if you’re the first or the second or the fifteenth to greet me. All I know is that you made me a Mama and nothing else makes me happier. Ever since you came into my life, everyday’s been like mother’s day.” 

“Really?” Mae’s asks softly, returning her cheek against her shoulder. 

“Really.” 

The day passes without much more of a fuss, and when it was near bedtime, Mae makes a drowsy request to visit the queens in each of their rooms. 

Parr knocks on Aragon’s door and turns the knob, letting Mae in as she waits by the door frame. 

“Happy Mother’s day, Catalina,” Mae exclaims as she pads over to her side of the bed, wrapping her arms around her middle. Aragon smiles and kisses her cheek soundly. 

“Thank you so much, mija,” Aragon grins, squeezing her against her side. Mae giggles as she breaks free from her hold and returns to Parr’s side. 

“She’s making her rounds before she goes to sleep,” Parr explains with a chuckle. Aragon laughs along, waving at the two of them as they leave the room in pursuit of the next. Parr knocks on Anne’s door and it opens before she could turn the knob.

Mae, upon seeing Anne, jumps up and she catches her mid air. Mae lets out a squeal before kissing her cheek. 

“What’s all this for?” Anne laughs along, poking her sides. Mae blushes a bit, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“Happy Mother’s day, Annie,” Mae greets, her voice soft. Anne melts at her words, nuzzling her nose against her cheek. 

“You’re such a darling, thank you,” Anne smiles, holding her tight before passing her over to Parr. “Sweet kid.” 

“She tries her best.” Parr muses, and they exchange good nights before taking note of the near sleeping child in her arms. 

“I’m not putting you down anymore, alright? We’re just popping in their rooms so you can greet them.” Parr offers, and Mae could only nod. 

As promised, they visit Jane, and even Anna and Katherine in their respective rooms to greet them, and all of them walk over to the duo by the doorframe to give the little girl kisses and hugs as their way of thanks. 

They return to their room and the minute Parr’s head hits the pillow, her daughter clings to her side like a koala. 

“I made them happy,” Mae comments absentmindedly, yawning as she snuggles closer. “I got lotsa kisses.” 

“You sure did,” Parr agrees, running her fingers through her hair. Mae finds her mother’s free hand and holds on to her index finger. 

“Happy Mama’s day, Mama. Love you,” Mae whispers, squeezing the finger in her grasp. 

“I love you too, Mae.” 


End file.
